


Steve

by kirani



Series: Heart Murmurs [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Kissing his best friend isn't going to help Ransom get over his break up, but Holster thinks about offering anyways.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Series: Heart Murmurs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Steve

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song Steve from Heart Murmurs

Walking in silence, the old woods are quiet  
Only our footsteps on the leaves  
Things will get better, try to forget her  
And kiss me under the moonlight  
Won't you, Steve?

\- Steve, jeremy messersmith

Holster knows it’s not really either of their faults but he is still mad at March for breaking his best friend’s heart. They’re sitting by the lake and Ransom is staring into space, lost and sad, and Holster wants to fix it but he doesn’t know how. 

They broke up a week ago and, though Ransom insisted he was fine, he seems to be shaking apart at the edges and it’s killing Holster.

“Justin,” he says softly. “What can I do?”

Ransom shrugs again. He’s always shrugging lately. He’s stopped insisting that he’s “fine, don’t worry about me Holtz” at least.

“Let’s walk, okay?” Holster asks, and there’s another shrug but Ransom does get to his feet and follows Holster down the moonlit path. 

Holster pulls an arm around Ransom’s shoulders as they go and Ransom leans into it. 

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset about it,” Ransom says at last. “We didn’t date very long, the breakup was relatively friendly, and I don’t really miss her. But I can’t help being just… so incredibly sad.”

Ransom snakes his own arm around Holster’s waist and they keep walking, wrapped around each other. 

“Sometimes you just gotta let yourself be sad, bro,” Holster says. “And if you need  _ anything _ you just say the word and I’m there.”

“I know, Holtzy. You’re the best.” Ransom squeezes his waist and Holster scolds himself for the thoughts that are presenting themselves. 

It’s a dumb suggestion. It solves nothing. And he isn’t going to ask, but part of him wants to. The part of him that’s been getting louder and louder recently. The part of him that thinks Ransom might just want him back. 

What Holster wants to ask is this: Kiss me, Rans.

Forget about her. Forget about this well of sadness in you. Kiss  _ me _ .

Holster would do anything to help Ransom feel better but he knows this isn’t what Ransom needs. He needs a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear and not a best friend harboring an unrequited crush. 

So he tamps it down once again, for all he thinks it might help. 

No, it won’t, he reminds himself. Even if a rebound is what Ransom needs, it shouldn’t be Holster. They’re best friends and that’s more important than any moonlit kisses. And that’s all kissing him right now would be.

It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. 

He offers his next best suggestions. “You wanna go shoot pucks?”

“Nah, not really,” Ransom shrugs and it moves Holster’s arm with the shoulder movement.

“You wanna swipe on Tinder? Find a little rebound?”

“Not in the mood.”

“You wanna study for midterms?” 

Ransom laughs at this, a small thing nothing like his usual body-shaking laughter, but it’s there and that makes Holster smile back.

“We could write some plays?” Holster offers next. Sometimes captain duties can take his mind off of things.

“No, I think I just want… this,” Ransom says, squeezing Holster’s waist again. 

“Okay, bro. Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [willdexpoindexter](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
